Imaginary World
by Lynne102
Summary: Sakura is an orphan, living by herself. Next to the Li’s mansion. The owner of the mansion doesn’t want anybody to find Sakura so she hides her from the world. In till on day he finds her…
1. Chapter 1

**Imaginary World**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Another story from me. If you like Romance, Mystery, drama, and tragedies this is the story to read!

Enjoy:)

Summary: Sakura is an orphan, living by herself. Next to the Li's mansion. The owner of the mansion doesn't want anybody to find Sakura so she hides her from the world. In till on day he finds her…

3 year old Sakura Kinomoto sat on her mother's lap.

Sakura looked out the window.

"Mommy where are we going?" Sakura asked not recognizing the view.

"To a far away land." Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother said.

"Where's that?" Sakura asked.

"Somewhere far way."

"Oh." Sakura said.

"You must not be afraid." Nadeshiko whispered.

Sakura nodded.

"But I can't help that I am…" Sakura whispered.

At once everything became black.

-------------------

Sakura flung herself up from her position.

_I had that dream again… Why do I keep having that dream? Is it trying to tell me something? _

Sakura sighed.

_I better get to work. If I don't I'll be in trouble._

Sakura pulled the faded covers off and made her way to her small bathroom.

_Ever since I can remember I have been living here in this small cottage like house. Next to the Li's mansion. No one knows I exist. Literally. I have been living alone for the past 12 years. During the day I clean the Li's mansion. The owner of the mansion is Li Yelen. She has taken care of me for as long as I have been here. I don't know if she lives by herself. But I rather not find out. Yelen is what you call a full of yourself kind of person. I don't go to school, I don't have any friends, and I guess you can say I don't have a life. _

Sakura splashed water on her face.

She slowly left the bathroom to her small bedroom/living/kitchen. It is VERY small.

Sakura walked to her closet and pulled out her maid-ish outfit.

For some reason, Yelen gave Sakura beautiful clothing to wear.

Sakura brushed her waist-long hair and put it in a ponytail.

She slowly opened her door and stuck her head out.

_As usual no one's there._

Sakura quickly shut her door and walked to the Li mansion.

Sakura went to the back door and knocked slowly.

The door opened reveling Li Yelen.

"You're late." She said mono-tone.

Sakura whispered a small apology.

Yelen let Sakura in and pointed to the kitchen.

"You are to clean it from top to bottom. In one hour." Yelen said with a small grin.

Yelen never let Sakura have small tasks.

And when Sakura didn't finish her task, she would not get paid for the rest of the week. Her pay was only $3 a day. For some reason Yelen never let her work on weekends.

Sakura nodded.

"Make sure you don't make noise." Yelen said walking off.

Sakura headed to the kitchen.

"Oh before I forget when you are done you can wait in the cooking room. And do not go up stairs." Yelen added with a serious look on her face.

Sakura nodded again.

Sakura went into the kitchen and gasped.

It was a complete mess!

"Who cooks in here?" Sakura asked as she tried not to step on the gook that is supposed to be food.

Sakura made a face as her hands swung to her face.

"Omigosh! It reeks in here!" Sakura gasped out.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" A male voice asked from behind Sakura.

Sakura quickly turned around.

A boy a little bit older then she was walking down the stairs.

He was pretty cute. He had messy brown hair and deep brown eyes and was pretty tall.

Sakura slowly backed away.

Fearfully Sakura made a run for it.

"Hey! Wait!" The boy's voice rang out into the whole house.

_Omigosh! Yelen is going to kill me!_

Sakura ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

Sakura quickly made her escape from the locked door into the kitchen door but unfortunetly was closed.

"Ow!" Sakura said as she rubbed her bottom and her nose.

"Stupid door!" Sakura muttered.

"Are you alright?" Asked the boy as he appeared behind her.

Sakura quickly hid her eyes behind her long bangs.

_Thankfully I have long hair! _

The boy stretched out his hand.

Sakura hesitantly took his hand.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked again.

"Fine." Sakura mumbled.

"Wha-" Before he could finish Sakura interrupted him.

"Thank you. I need to be going now." Sakura slipped past him as she ran to the door and unlocking it and quickly escaping.

Once the door was closed behind her Sakura broke into a run as she headed to her 'house'.

Sakura opened the door and sighed loudly.

"Thankfully Yelen wasn't around." Sakura said aloud as she sat on her small bed.

"But… who was that boy?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Oh well. All I know is I'm not going to get paid for this week." Sakura groaned.

"Great!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura looked at the clock.

It read 2:49 p.m.

Sakura sighed as she stood and looked out the door to make sure no one was there.

_Why do I always check? No ones ever around. No one. Wait couldn't that boy follow me? No! Of course not! _

Sakura tiptoed to the door she came in last time.

Sakura slowly opened the door.

No one was there.

Sakura closed the door softly.

_Ok I pick up as much as I can and tell Yelen I got tired. _

Sakura tiptoed to the kitchen making sure HE wasn't there.

She opened the kitchen door and slowly closed it.

"Good. I wasn't spotted." Sakura replied as she sighed.

"You know you need to be quieter next time. And stop talking to yourself."

Sakura quickly turned around and saw the boy sitting on a stool.

_Oh no! What do I do? _

Sakura smiled as she tried not to move.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked nicely but she didn't feel like being nice. All she wanted to do was run!

"I live here. What 'bout you? I haven't seen you around here." The boy said as he stared intently at Sakura.

"I um clean here. I'm the um maid." Sakura mumbled.

"It sounds like you have never talked to anybody before."

Sakura twitched.

"Well how can I! I live alone for Pete's sake!" Sakura yelled loudly.

Sakura quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry. You didn't need to know that." Sakura said quietly.

The boy looked at Sakura hard.

"Oh. So you're a maid that lives alone." The boy chuckled.

Sakura sighed.

"I work for Yelen. She is going to be so mad when she sees I didn't finish or really didn't start cleaning."

"You work for… Oh. I can help." The boy stood up and started picking up from the floor.

"What! No! I can do it myself!" Sakura said swinging her arms in front of her face.

"Too late. I've already started." The boy continued to clean.

Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Thank you." Sakura said with a smile.

"You're very welcome." The boy walked over and gently pushed her face up so he could see her face.

Sakura immediately took her face away and looked down.

"Please don't." Sakura whispered.

"Fine. Then tell me your name." The boy said as he continued picking up.

"Um uh… Sakura…" Sakura mumbled as she started picking up.

"Oh. Nice name. It means Cherry Blossoms right?" He asked.

"Yes." Sakura whispered.

_Maybe I shouldn't have told him my name…_

"What's yours?" Sakura asked as she put things in the trash.

"That's a secret. Since you don't want to show me your face, I won't tell you my name." Sakura looked over at him and saw him grin back.

_I defiantly shouldn't have!_

Sakura grumbled.

"Don't worry once you show me your face I'll tell you my name."

"Whatever." Sakura said as she walked past him and threw more stuff into the trash.

In 15 minutes Sakura and the boy were finished.

"You see. Isn't it better when two people do it?" Asked the boy as he grinned at her.

"I guess." Sakura whispered.

_At least it's done. I won't get in trouble!_

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Sakura said happily.

"Well your welcome." The boy said surprised by her sudden burst of energy.

"Well I better go." The boy said opening the door.

"Ok. Nice meeting you." Sakura said.

"Uh Hu. You two. Bye Sakura." He said as he gave her a smirk and left.

Sakura frowned.

_What a- ah! He is so annoying! I wonder what his name is…_

A few seconds later the door opened and in came Yelen.

"Well!" Yelen said stopping in her tracks, surprised Sakura was finished.

"It's… your… how…" Yelen didn't know what to do.

"Unbelievable!" Yelen finally said.

Sakura smiled.

"Well, here's your pay." Yelen pulled an envelope and passed it to Sakura.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she opened it to see 3.50!

"3.50? Why?" Sakura asked as she saw Yelen with a gentle smile on.

"This weekend I want you to go out buy some clothes. I can't keep giving you clothes. And buy more food for yourself. I know you have over hundreds of dollars." Yelen said as she walked to the door where Sakura leaves.

"O-oh ok." Sakura said as she felt the butterflies in her stomach.

"Alright. Good bye." Yelen said.

Sakura walked out and the door slammed shut.

Sakura stood there for a moment.

So I'm going to the store. Where is that? No wonder she wants me to go. She is so evil!

Sakura walked to her 'house' slowly.

_I have so many things on my mind! Like what's that's boy name and where is the clothes store and where do I buy the food! Ah! _

Sakura closed the door and slipped off the maid-ish outfit.

She dressed in her favorite pajamas.

She cuddled herself in her small bed and sighed heavily.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Sakura said as she glanced at the clock.

"9: 32 p.m. Hum." Sakura turned around and felt a chill.

"Ok time to go to my dream world. My **_Imaginary World._**" Sakura sighed and slipped into a deep sleep about princesses, princes, dragons, and magical wizards.

_In till tomorrow…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all liked this chappie! I really enjoyed writing this chappie! Please review! And if you have any ideas, comments, ect please tell me! Thank you for reading:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Imaginary World**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I am so thrilled for all the review I got! I am also not thrilled about the first reviewer, **Elitist Reader**. I know I messed up on the title, (I forgot to put the last letters on the title), but it wasn't necessary to call me a name! And I want to thank **shadowsdove** to coming for my rescue again! Thanks! Well anyway I am so HAPPY FOR THE REVIEWS I GOT! I will like to thank **misunderstoods, Loanlystar (Thank you for reviewing all my stories:), KIREI YING FA, shadowsdove, Hanii-chan, rukz, Animefreakkagome, divinedragon7, dbzgtfan2004, jmansing, HIEI LOVERS, TamoumatheStarWarrior, Ayumi-chan07, and STAR FATA** for reviewing! Thank you so much:)

Enjoy:)

Summary: Sakura is an orphan, living by herself. Next to the Li's mansion. The owner of the mansion doesn't want anybody to find Sakura so she hides her from the world. In till on day he finds her…

Recap

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Sakura said as she glanced at the clock.

"9:32 p.m. Hum." Sakura turned around and felt a chill.

"Ok time to go to my dream world. My **_Imaginary World._**" Sakura sighed and slipped into a deep sleep about princesses, princes, dragons, and magical wizards.

_In till tomorrow…_

---------------------

Sakura awoke early in the morning trying to figure out what to wear.

"Oh no! I forgot I got a stain on it!" Sakura cried out as she saw a big green stain on the bottom of her dress.

Sakura sighed.

"Ok, how about this?" Sakura asked herself as she pulled out a beautiful green dress.

"Oh! It's too lovely!" Sakura said letting the dress fall to the ground.

"It's either to lovely or has a stain on it." Sakura complained quietly to herself.

A small knock on the door made Sakura jump.

_Omigosh! You have to be kidding me! _

Sakura hesitatively walked to the door and opened it. Very slowly.

The one the only… Yelen stood there, frowning deeply at Sakura's slowness.

"I'm sorry, Yelen." Sakura whispered half relieved and half not.

"Hum. Well I've come to tell you where the stores are." Sakura nodded.

"If you walk down the street to your right you will see a three way. You will take the left one. After you go for awhile you should spot a place with lots of people and shops. Understood?" Yelen asked with the arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sakura said bowing her head.

"Good. Haven't you found an outfit yet?" Yelen asked disapprovingly.

"No, ma'am." Sakura said with shame.

"Typical." Yelen said as she walked into the cottage gracefully. Making even the flowers sigh in admiration.

She took one look into the closet and picked out a plain simple cream colored dress.

"There. See how easy that was?" Yelen said with disapproving eyes.

"Yes, ma'am." Sakura said keeping her head down.

"I'm leaving." She said it as though it really mattered.

"Good bye, ma'am." Sakura said.

Yelen left the cottage with a hint of pure grace.

"Sometimes I wish I could be Yelen." Sakura whispered to herself as she closed the door.

She slipped on the simple cram dress and put on her favorite white ballet-like shoes. For work she had to use these black school-like shoes. So she rarely got to use her favorite ones.

She took out the only white colored purse she has and put her money in it.

_I have to mach sure I keep it with me. _

Sakura looked at her ratty hair.

"What should I do with you?" Sakura asked herself in the mirror.

She brushed her hair and put it into a half.

"Ok. I think I'm ready." Sakura told herself lamely.

_Ok. No need to be frightened. I just need to remember what Yelen said about the directions… Ok what were them anyway?_

Sakura's eyes grew big.

"Calm down." Sakura whispered to herself as she shut the door behind her and started walking out of the garden.

She turned right then sighed.

_I'm lost._

Sakura looked at all the people that seemed like they knew where they were going.

_Oh. What do I do? I should ask someone where it is…_

Sakura walked up to a woman with a child.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Sakura said to the woman.

But the woman kept walking and turned right.

"Ok…" Sakura said unsure.

"Hey sweet pea, do you need help?" A voice said from behind Sakura.

Sakura turned around and saw 3 boys smiling at her. The one who talked was wearing a sleeveless shirt and had dark sunglasses on.

He grinned wickedly.

_Ok… Maybe I should keep on walking… I'm getting a weird feeling…_

"Are you afraid? There's nothing to be afraid of sweet pea." He moved an inch closer.

Sakura stepped back a little bit frightened.

_Ok, now it's time to **run** away!_

Sakura turned away from them and started walking quickly away.

"Hey sweet pea, don't go. I'll help you find your way sweetie." He said as he walked behind her.

"No thank you." Sakura mumbled, hoping they would go away.

"Oh come on." He grabbed he arm and turned her around.

He had a wicked smile on his face. His two friends raced up with a big grin on their faces.

"Please leave me alone." Sakura said trying to break his grip.

"But sweet pea, we want to have some fun." He said grinning evilly now.

Sakura sucked in her breath.

_Oh no! I need to scream! SCREAM!_

Sakura opened her mouth but no sound came out.

_Oh no!_

Sakura shut her eyes tightly.

Laughter erupted from the three.

"N-" Sakura couldn't make her voice go higher then a whisper.

"Let her go!" A very serious voice said from behind them.

The three boys turned around. This made Sakura swing around roughly.

There was the boy that helped Sakura in the kitchen.

"Let her go." He repeated. His eyes were vicious.

"Ha! Like you can do anything!" The leader said laughing which made his two friends laugh with him.

The boy grinned.

"Trust me you want to let her go. Or suffer the consequences." He said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, he thinks he can beat us up. Ha!" The three laughed in unison.

Sakura pulled **hard** and her arm slipped through his hand.

"Why you little…" He yelled as he lifted his hand.

Sakura put her hands in front of her face protectively.

But she felt nothing. BUT she heard something.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw the boy kicking the leader smack dab in the jaw.

"Ow!" He yelled feeling his jaw.

"Now do you doubt me?" He asked with a smirk.

"You're going to pay!" The leader and his two friends charged at him with much force.

His smirk returned and all he did was shift his body and they fell on the floor.

But the leader got right back up and his fist charged.

The boy grabbed his fist and he seemed to be squeezing his fist because his hand was turning purple but he seemed to make no effort at all.

Sakura looked into the boy's eyes and saw they weren't the same deep amber as she remembers it, they are black!

"Please, I beg of you! Let go! I'll leave the girl alone! I promise!" The leader pleaded.

The boy let go of his hand and glared coldly at him.

"Get out of my face." The boy hissed out.

The leader and his friends scrambled up to their feet (most likely happy they still have them) and ran off the opposite direction.

Sakura felt the wave of calmness.

The boy breathed out deeply as he shut his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked keeping his eyes closed.

"Yes… Thank you for saving me." Sakura said walking toward him.

"Sure. Anytime." He said opening his eyes and looking at Sakura.

She lifted her head and stared into his eyes.

A warm blush was making its way up Sakura's face.

_I have to look away. But I can't…_

The boy was the one that broke their gaze.

"Well, what are you doing here anyway?" He asked looking up into the sky.

"I'm um trying to find the market place or something like that, I assume." Sakura said blushing a little.

"Oh. I'll take you there. I'm on my way there to." He smiled as he started walking.

Sakura hurried to catch up with him.

_Wow he walks very fast! I almost have to run to keep up with him!_

Sakura hoped her clumsy self wouldn't come out.

As though she jinxed herself she tripped over her feet and landed face first.

The boy chuckled as he helped her up.

"Here how 'bout I help you walk?" He asked smirking.

Sakura nodded.

_This is so embarrassing!_

The boy took her hand in his.

Sakura at first was in shock.

_Is he holding my hand?_

But then an electric current seemed to shoot through them making them both flinch back in fear.

He turned to look back at her but she kept her eyes down.

Sakura could hear a small chuckle from him.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked surprising herself.

"Oh nothing." He quickened his pace making Sakura run to keep up.

"Can you please go slower?" Sakura asked once she was behind him.

"Hu? Oh sure." He slowed down but not slow enough.

Soon they arrived at the shopping place.

"Thank you again." Sakura said bowing.

"Your welcome. So what do you need to get?" He asked looking intently at Sakura.

"Um clothes and food." Sakura said sticking to her list.

"Oh. Then we should go to that chop over there." The boy pointed over to some shop but Sakura was only staring at him.

_Did he just say we? _

"Are you alright? Come on." He took hold of her hand again and started to walk.

And right on cue the electric current went through them. But the boy ignored it.

Sakura's hand started to tingle.

_I'm getting a weird feeling. Ah! _

Sakura reluctantly took her hand out of his grasp.

Soon Sakura bought a million things and so much food they both had to have 5 bags in each hand.

"Thank you so much! Good thing you were here or I would have trouble." Sakura laughed out.

He grinned back.

"Oh, can we make one more stop?" Asked Sakura.

"Sure."

Sakura drove for the shop on the side of them.

"A book store?" He asked confused.

"Yes, I'm dying to see what books they have. Remember I told you I don't get out much?"

"Oh ya." He sighed out.

Sakura smiled as she went into the store and browsed for 10 minutes until she found what she was looking for.

"Thank you!" Sakura called back to the book store owner.

Sakura smiled happily.

"I am so happy!" Sakura said skipping down the street.

See looked back to see the boy smiling at her.

"What?" She asked slowing down.

"Nothing. How about I drive you home?" He asked smiling widely at her.

"What? But you walked with me over here." Sakura asked confused.

He grinned.

"I left my car here by accident. So I came to come pick it up ad that's were I bumped into you." He said taking the lead.

"Oh. I um well um…" Sakura stammered.

"What? You're not sure if you can trust me?" He asked with a smirk.

"It's not that… It's I um would rather walk. That's all." Sakura said hoping he believed the excuse.

"Alright then. Go ahead. Lead the way." He said stepping back.

"What? What about you-" The boy cut her of with his hand.

"No need for it. I can always get it later." He said continuing to walk.

Sakura sighed with a smile as she hurried to catch up.

Soon they arrived at the garden were it leads to he 'home'.

"Thank you so much! I can take those." Before he could protest she took them from his hands.

"Thank you so much! You were so much help! Thanks a bunch!" Sakura said bowing.

"You're very welcome." He said chuckling.

"So I guess I'll see you later." She said smiling.

"Ya. Later." He said nodding a little.

"Bye!" Sakura said waving a little bit.

"My name is Syaoran!" Yelled the boy.

Sakura swung around and saw him smile warmly at her and start to walk to the Li mansion.

_Syaoran…_

Sakura smiled.

_Syaoran._

--------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing chappie! I think this is going to be my favorite story to write… Well thank you so much for the reviews! Please review! And if you have any ideas, comments, ect. please tell me! Thank you for reading:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Imaginary World**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I am even more thrilled! Thank you so much! Thank you **Hanii-chan, cherrylove05, divinedragon7, Crimson Fallen Angel of Heaven,** **TamoumatheStarWarrior, Animefreakkagome, mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11, ffgirl-07, Sakura-jr17, romancerox, Loanlystar, Weary Soulsearcher, SimpleLing, and dark red shadows** for reviewing! Thank you so much! Well I hope you…

Enjoy:)

Summary: Sakura is an orphan, living by herself. Next to the Li's mansion. The owner of the mansion doesn't want anybody to find Sakura so she hides her from the world. In till on day he finds her…

Recap

"So I guess I'll see you later." She said smiling.

"Ya. Later." He said nodding a little.

"Bye!" Sakura said waving a little bit.

"My name is Syaoran!" Yelled the boy.

Sakura swung around and saw him smile warmly at her and start to walk to the Li mansion.

_Syaoran…_

Sakura smiled.

_Syaoran._

-----------------------------

Sakura got 'home' slowly. She couldn't believe he told her his name.

She placed the bags gently on the ground.

"I didn't notice that I got so much stuff." Sakura said to herself as she started putting things away in a small cabinet.

_Maybe I should have brought furniture. No… too much money. I spent almost all of it. I only have $12. 32 left. Wow! I must have spent a fortune! _

Sakura silently scolded herself for her horrible management.

"Well at least I'll have a good night rest to get my minds off of things." Sakura said smiling to herself.

Little did she know, her mind has just begun.

-------------

Sakura ran and ran. She didn't know why she was running. She hears the same snickering of the bad boys. She also ran into something.

Sakura opened her eyes to be greeted with Syaoran holding her tight, yelling to the guys.

All Sakura wants to do is melt. Melt into his arms. But Sakura's dream self was mean and ripped from Syaoran's grasp. He looked down at her than started shouting at her. She began to run again. She ran till she could run no more. Syaoran finally grabbed her and told her one thing, "DIE!"

---------

Sakura sat up with a start. She breathed slowly trying to regain herself.

Sakura looked at her crowded room, filled with bags.

_I don't feel like putting things away. I'd rather… do what? _

Today Sakura had all day to herself. Usually she read or slept more. But today all she wanted to do was see… Syaoran.

Sakura slowly trailed out of bed, managing to fall over her shoes.

Sakura looked through the bags until she found a granola bar and decided she was going for a walk.

Sakura slipped on shorts and a tank top with a sweater.

_Might as well go jogging. _

Sakura didn't like the way her heart jumped when she saw a figure following her.

She almost turned around but it wasn't necessary because the figure jogged past Sakura.

Sakura let out a sigh.

"What are you so down for?" The now-to-familiar voice said behind her.

Sakura turned around and smiled lightly at him.

"Good morning, um…" She wasn't sure if she could call him by his fist name.

"Syaoran. You already forgot?" He said teasingly. His eyes smiled, making Sakura turn away.

"No I haven't." Sakura whispered.

_Why am I getting shy? He's just a regular guy. _

"Will you accompany me to get my car?" He asked walking up to her.

Sakura nodded. Sakura started feeling desperate to be near him.

It took a while to get to the market.

But once they got there, Syaoran led Sakura to the car.

It was a nice car. It looked really expensive.

"Do you like it?" Syaoran asked as he drove out of the parking spot.

"It's nice." Sakura said looking straight forward.

"Nice." Syaoran repeated.

"Why do you live alone?" Asked Syaoran turning to glance at Sakura.

"Um… well… I don't… my mom… she died." Sakura hesitated.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Syaoran whispered.

Sakura stayed silent.

_I have so many questions to ask, but I don't want to seem rude…_

"Invisible… People don't notice you much?" Asked Syaoran politely.

"No. I don't get out much." Sakura whispered.

"Hm."

"Do you… I have a question to ask you…" Sakura whispered.

"Shoot." Syaoran replied.

"Um, are you related to Yelen?"

Syaoran drives in silence.

Sakura shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yea. Yelen is my mother. Or lack there of." He said mostly to himself.

"Oh. Did I thank you for saving me?" Sakura asked wanting to change the mood.

Syaoran chuckled. "Yea."

He parked his car in the Li mansion garage.

"There, all set. How about I walk you to your house?" He asked turning to Sakura.

"No thank you. I prefer to walk to my house alone." Sakura mumbled.

"Oh all right. Suite yourself." He sighed.

Sakura knew she should move, but she stayed put.

"Will you like to come in?" Syaoran asked not turning to look at her.

"No thank you. I best be going." Sakura made a move to leave but she felt something grab her hand.

Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran looking straight into her eyes.

"You're beautiful." He whispered moving closer.

Sakura could feel her cheeks getting warm.

He moved closer but Sakura moved back.

He stared at her locking eyes once more.

_Something doesn't feel right… _

Sakura moved the door handle around but nothing happened.

"Hm, can't get out? Well I guess you'll have no way to escape." He smirked. A dreadful smirk it was.

Sakura franticly yanked and pulled at the door handle but it did not move.

"Please leave me alone!" Yelled Sakura waving her hands franticly around.

"HA!" Syaoran laughed and his hand grabbed her throat. He squeezed hard.

"S-stop! Please!" Sakura spat out.

"No way!" Yelled Syaoran. His handsome face started turning into something else. Something horrifying enough to make Sakura scream bloody murder.

-------------------------

Sakura sat up screaming.

_It was just a dream… A horrifying dream… _Sakura felt her throat tighten.

She took deep breaths to calm her nerves.

_Calm down, Sakura. It was just a nightmare. Nothing more. _

Sakura looked down and noticed her shoes were the same way as they were when she tripped over them. Sakura's breathing became shallow and it started to get hard to breathe.

"Ok… Maybe I tripped on them on accident last night. Ya, that's it!" Sakura said trying to make herself believe her lie.

"Ok… maybe I'm still dreaming! Yes, that's it! I'm still dreaming and when I wake up it'll all be the same as it should be." Sakura resolved as she lay her head back down on the soft pillow and closed her eyes.

And just like she thought, she actually did wake up a few moments later.

Sakura looked over at her shoes and noticed they were neatly set, ready to be used. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"What should I do today?" Sakura mumbled to herself as she fumbled with her dresser door, trying to pick out an outfit for the day.

Sakura reasoned with a cream colored dress, she faintly remembered the look of it on someone else but pushed the thought away.

She took a peek at the clock and it read, 12:36 p.m.

"Alright, today I will read a book! Oh good thing I brought that book yesterday." Sakura exclaimed as she searched through the bags and finally found it.

The book was different from any other book. It was a fairy tale book with a different hint to it from most.

Sakura smiled as she remembered how she heard of the book.

Flashback

Three year old, Sakura giggled as she stole a peek through a crack of her folded hands that were on her dainty face.

"No peeking, Sakura! You must not peek!" Nadeshiko, her mother, said as she fumbled with something Sakura could not see.

"I'm not mommy!" Sakura said as she stopped her peeking and giggled once more.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now, Sakura!" Nadeshiko said with excitement in her eyes.

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled with joy. Her mother had made a dress just for her.

"Mommy, I love it!" Sakura giggled as she gently touched the silk with her fingertips.

Nadeshiko smiled and touched her daughters head. "I love you."

Sakura looked back at her mother and noticed she was wearing the most beautiful cream colored dress that was gently swaying in the light breeze. It was the same dress Sakura was wearing now!

"Sakura, when you're older, I want you to read a book. It's about a sweet girl who goes through hard ships. Promise me you'll read it." Nadeshiko said as she helped Sakura put on the silky dress.

"Ok momma. What's the book called?" Little Sakura asked as she tried to button her dress but her little hands were too tiny.

"Journey of a Young flower." Nadeshiko answered simply.

------------

Sakura snapped out of memory lane. She looked around and noticed she was in her 'home'.

Sakura looked down at her dress and smiled. She still had a part of her mother with her besides another outfit she was still too small to fit in.

Sakura, instead of reading the book, laid it down on her bed, and fished out another book.

It wasn't even a word book. It was a blank book. It wasn't a diary, it was like one of those books you write a story in. So Sakura took out the pink colored pen that came with it and opened the book.

The smell of lilacs washed over the whole room, making Sakura, again, think of her mother.

"Well, let's begin, shall we?" Sakura said to the book.

She cleared off the table and placed the book down. She sat down in the hard-as-wood chair and began to write.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked it! So Sakura didn't see Syaoran today, except in her dreams. For some odd reason he is always bad… Well please review! And if you have any ideas, comments, questions please tell me! Thank you so much for reading! And in the next chappie, Sakura will see Syaoran and meet someone new. (Hint: Her first name starts with T and the last letter ends with O. Any guesses?) Please review! Thank you for reading:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Imaginary World**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I am so grateful the people who reviewed! My heart goes out to you all! Thank you oh so much! I would like to thank **thereviewergirl, iheartanimex3, Musette Fujiwara, Simple Ling, mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11, TamoumatheStarWarrior, romancerox, Hanii-chan, Janyasha, Loanlystar, angel881994, -BLOSSOMZ-WITTLE WOLF-, and Emmieactive** for reviewing! Thank you all so much! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Right now I'm sick (always sick during the Holiday season) so I'm going to try and make this a good chapter! I hope you…

Enjoy:)

Summary: Sakura is an orphan, living by herself. Next to the Li's mansion. The owner of the mansion doesn't want anybody to find Sakura so she hides her from the world. In till on day he finds her…

Recap

It wasn't even a word book. It was a blank book. It wasn't a diary, it was like one of those books you write a story in. So Sakura took out the pink colored pen that came with it and opened the book.

The smell of lilacs washed over the whole room, making Sakura, again, think of her mother.

"Well, let's begin, shall we?" Sakura said to the book.

She cleared off the table and placed the book down. She sat down in the hard-as-wood chair and began to write.

----------------

Sakura smiled as she re-read her work. It seemed like it was like a dream, never did Sakura expect to write and continue to write forever. At least that was it seemed like. It was now 10:30 p.m. and Sakura feared she would not stop writing.

"I guess I better get some sleep. If I don't stop, I might not be able to get up for work tomorrow." Sakura frowned as she remembered she had work the next day.

Sakura slipped on her pajamas and feel instantly a sleep to her _Imaginary World_.

---------------

Sakura opened her eyes and groaned.

_Great, it's time to get up. If I don't then Yelen will be a very scary woman!_

So Sakura reluctantly flung the blanket off of her and went to her closet to get her 'maid' outfit. Sakura slipped it on, did her hair in a high ponytail, and put on her black maid shoes.

Sakura checked outside and of course, no one was there. So Sakura began to walk to the mansion. Sakura stopped at the back door and knocked gently. Immediately Yelen opened the door looking rather… angry.

Yelen glared at her and you could tell, she was doing her very best not to scream. "You're late!" Hissed out Yelen. She stepped aside so Sakura could enter. Sakura looked down as she walked inside.

Yelen closed the door and made Sakura look at her. "Have you been near my son?" Asked Yelen in a deadly silent tone. Sakura felt her heart quicken.

_What should I do? _

Yelen raised her eyebrows. Sakura stared fearfully into her… master's… eyes. Yelen could see the fear reflecting in Sakura's emerald eyes and her own eyes became wide in shock.

"You wretched girl! How dare you speak to my son! How dare you speak- no, lay your ugly eyes on him!" Yelled Yelen. It seemed the whole house shook with fright. Sakura knew what was coming next.

Yelen raised her hand and smacked it to Sakura's cheek. It sounded so real and so painful but to Sakura it was a faint sound and it became numb instantly. Sakura stood in shock as tears she could not feel, fell from her eyes.

"You pitiful girl. You have no right! Go clean the kitchen, living room, and dust everything DOWN STAIRS! No up stairs. You are forbidden to ever see my son again. I will have my spies on you, Kinomoto! Make sure you are done in and hour. I will be back and if you are not done, you will not get paid for the whole week." Yelen walked away.

Sakura bit her lip and fell down to her knees.

"_A little girl was taken away from her mother and was taken care of by a woman who knew the mother. She, who took care of the little girl, was nice deep down, but for some reason the little girl was not liked by the woman. Do you know what the little girl's name is? Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto."_ Sakura could hear her mother's voice telling her the story she is living.

_But wait! She said the book was about a girl who goes through hard ships… Maybe my life is somehow related to the girl's life in the story! _

Sakura slowly stood up. Sakura looked up to the stairs. There he was. Standing there watching her with big eyes. Sakura could feel her heart quicken its pace. Why did he do this to her? How did he do this to her? It was way too soon to tell if she liked him or not. But then why was he doing this to her?

Syaoran looked at her with wide chocolate colored eyes. Sakura looked back and bit her lip.

_Look away! Don't you dare get lost in his eyes, Sakura!_

Sakura blinked and flushed lightly. "Good day, sir. How may I help you?" Sakura asked as she smiled at him. Syaoran walked down the stairs and walked right up to Sakura.

"Sakura… Please don't listen to Yelen!" He begged. Sakura could tell he was hurting inside… but about what? Sakura looked into his eyes and then it hit her. He was hurting from the lack of _love_!

Sakura took hold of Syaoran's hand and smiled. "I won't listen to her. I will be your friend. So please promise me you'll be my friend forever." Sakura said as she felt something slip down her cheeks. Syaoran smiled and nodded as he whipped the stray tears.

"How about I help you, hm?" Syaoran offered with a grin. Sakura nodded and smiled at him.

At once they got to work. Sakura took the living room as Syaoran took the family room. Then they both took the kitchen. As soon as they were done with everything, Syaoran offered something that surprised Sakura.

"Do you want to see upstairs?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Sakura said yes right away. Syaoran laughed as he led her to the stairs. "You see, the reason my mother never let you come up is because I was always up here." Syaoran said as he began up the stairs.

Sakura walked up, hoping- no, praying- Yelen was not having her spies watching her. "Are you in school?" Asked Sakura, hoping she wasn't sounding so nosy. Syaoran nodded. "Yes. I am. Are you?" Sakura nodded no. "I'm not in school. I sort of learned by your mother." Sakura said embarrassingly. "Oh." Syaoran said as he looked away.

They reached the top and Syaoran opened the first door and let Sakura look in. Sakura stacked her head in and saw a dark room with no lighting and dreary looking furniture.

"Oh… How pleasant." Sakura replied with a hm. "Ya, I know. It's so dreary." Syaoran agreed and shut the door. He led her to another door. "This room is mine." Syaoran said with a hint of a blush. Sakura looked inside and admired the room.

The room had the color of green. Sakura looked around some more and noticed EVERYTHING was green. "Wow. You must love the color green." Sakura said as she glanced around. Then her eyes landed on something. Shots.

Sakura looked at Syaoran but he was paying attention to something else. "Sakura, go downstairs!" Syaoran hissed as he shut his door. Sakura looked at him with confusion. "Quick! I think Yelen's home!" Syaoran said as he grabbed Sakura's hand and began to run to the stairs.

As soon as their hands touched, a shock went through them, making Sakura's hand tingle. Syaoran looked back to Sakura and quickly looked away. And as soon as he stepped on the first stair, he let her hand go. Sakura sort of missed the heat of his hand but pushed the thought away.

They both made it downstairs. "Wait- aren't you supposed to be upstairs?" Sakura asked looking back to him. "No. I'm not even supposed to be here. Quick!" Syaoran pushed Sakura to the hallway.

When Sakura looked back, Syaoran was gone.

----------------

Sakura opened her cottage and fell to the floor in pain. Yelen had given her such a blow it surprised her so much she stayed in a daze for ten minutes. Sakura let tears come down. One by one the tears fell down and Sakura shrunk down until her face touched the floor of the cottage. Tears continued to fall for a long time.

----------------

Sakura opened her eyes and she could see the sun coming into the room. Sakura touched her cheek and felt the light sting. Sakura stood up and looked into the bags to see if she had brought and first aid kit. But she seemed to forget about it. Sakura went to her mirror and saw a lightly swollen cheek with a little bit of red.

Sakura picked out a light yellow colored dress and slipped it on. She put on her shoes and grabbed her money. She didn't check this time if someone was there. _Who cares if someone is watching me? I… want my mommy! _

Tears began to fall again. But she continued to the market. People glanced at her but kept their distance. "Hey girl!" A boy ran up to Sakura. Sakura glanced at the boy and ignored him.

_I will not fall for that again. _

Sakura continued to walk ignoring the boy. "Please excuse me! But do you know Syaoran?" As soon as he said Syaoran, Sakura looked at him. "Why do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

The boy smirked but then said, "Thanks." And walked away. Sakura felt her heart beat quicken and wished Syaoran was there with her.

_I have to be strong! Nothing will stand in my way. _

"Excuse me? But your Sakura Kinomoto right? I'm Daidouji Tomoyo." A girl with long wavy black hair, the oddest purple colored eyes, and a beautiful face said with a musical voice. Sakura looked at the girl in shock. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura and said, "I'm a friend of Syaoran. He seems to have a liking to you!" Tomoyo said with a laugh.

"Oh." Was all Sakura could say. "Are you going to the market?" Asked Tomoyo. Sakura nodded but then had a second thought.

_Maybe I should go to work… no I won't go near Yelen!_

"Are you ok Sakura? Hey is that a Design by Elegant Red Rose?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at the light yellow colored dress. Sakura nodded and Tomoyo's eyes lightened up. "You like my designs?" Asked Tomoyo. Sakura looked at Tomoyo.

"You design outfits?" Asked Sakura with surprise. "Yea. It's what I do." Tomoyo replied casually. Sakura smiled but then felt pain on her cheek.

"I'm sorry but I need to go." Sakura said and began to walk down the street when Tomoyo said, "Did Yelen hurt you?"

_How could I say oh yea. Yelen hit me because I looked at Syaoran. And she hit me again for going upstairs WITH Syaoran. How stupid could that get? But that's not right. _

Sakura nodded and Tomoyo ran up and took hold of Sakura's hand. "Come on. I'll take you to my house where I can help that wound. Don't worry, you can tryst me." But Sakura didn't have any idea not too. Because all she had to say was "Syaoran will be there." And that made Sakura want to jump for joy.

But even though Sakura is tired, she will have to wait to go to her _Imaginary World_… or will she go right to it in reality?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all like it! I'm sorry it's a little short compared to the others but I was sort of losing my idea. Could you please give me some ideas? Please? Thank you so much! Please review! Thank you all so much for reading! And thank you all for the reviews I got again! Thanks for reading and reviewing:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Imaginary World**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Thank you so much for reviewing! I would like to thank **TamoumatheStarWarrior**, **cherrylove05**, **Pati101**, **misunderstandings**, **Khadija** (the reason why is because… there's a whole story about it!!! Will come in later chapters! Promise!), **Butterfle**, **Nightmare282**, **soibean123**, **EMMIE (yay)**, **Puppet Writer**, **romancerox**, **Rayoshi Yazuki**, **mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11**, **SnowCharms** (I hope this is spicy enough!), **Musette Fujiwara**, and **yukyungtang** for reviewing! Thank you:)

**Spoiler(maybe or maybe not):** I have a surprise for all of you! Just make sure you read:)

Ok please…

Enjoy:)

Summary: Sakura is an orphan, living by herself. Next to the Li's mansion. The owner of the mansion doesn't want anybody to find Sakura so she hides her from the world. In till on day he finds her…

Recap

_How could I say oh yea. Yelen hit me because I looked at Syaoran. And she hit me again for going upstairs WITH Syaoran. How stupid could that get? But that's not right. _

Sakura nodded and Tomoyo ran up and took hold of Sakura's hand. "Come on. I'll take you to my house where I can help that wound. Don't worry, you can trust me." But Sakura didn't have any idea not too. Because all she had to say was "Syaoran will be there." And that made Sakura want to jump for joy.

But even though Sakura is tired, she will have to wait to go to her _Imaginary World_… or will she go right to it in reality?

------------

Sakura immediately jumped to give Syaoran a hug as soon as she saw him. He laughed and his cheeks were tinted red. He held her hand and gently led her inside of Tomoyo's mansion.

"I am so happy you could join us Sakura." Sakura turned to see the boy that she saw earlier. He had odd midnight blue eyes, and black/blue hair. Boy was he handsome but still… odd looking.

"Sakura, Please sit down. You look a little bit ashen. Would you like some tea?" Tomoyo asked as she poured Sakura a cup full. Sakura muttered a thank you and sipped the cool liquid down.

"How do you fare Master Syaoran?" A maid, Sakura did not notice before, asked as she poured cups for the remaining people without tea. Syaoran smiled and said in a charming voice, "Quiet well, thank you."

The young maid blushed and nodded. "We don't want you to-" Tomoyo quickly cut in before the maid could finish her sentence.

"Please Maddie; go get us some lemon cookies." The maid looked bewildered for a moment then bowed and left the room.

"She's such a darling. Now back to you Sakura. Where do you live?" Tomoyo asked as she sipped some tea. Sakura hesitated before saying, "In a cottage near the road." Eriol smirked but didn't say anything.

_Something is telling me he knows something about me…_

"In a cottage? By the road? My you don't live in a house?" Tomoyo asked as she whispered a thank you to Maddie and told her that would be all.

Sakura shook her head no and sipped some tea. Suddenly the tea doesn't taste so good.

Tomoyo sighed and said gently, "Boys please leave the room for a moment. Sakura and I have to talk. ALONE." The boys immediately jumped up and sprinted toward the door. Once the door was shut, Tomoyo sat next to Sakura and took hold of her hands.

"Are you being abused by Yelen Li?" The words stung on the bruises that reminded her of yesterday. She looked away from her searching eyes and whispered softly, "I have no idea why I'm here. I have been feeling down, but now I am feeling a bit better. I better be going before Yelen decides to look for me." Sakura stands and slip her now sweaty hands from Tomoyo's graceful ones.

"Good day, Tomoyo." Sakura bowed and hurried out of the mansion. Tears of sham and sadness slipped down Sakura's hot cheeks. She ignored the calls to come back.

What Sakura desperately needed was safeness and hope. She slowed down and looked behind her. No one was coming after her… Sakura felt a tinge of pain shoot threw her heart.

_He doesn't like me. Why would he like me? I'm not the kind of girl who should be falling head over heels for the evil witch's son! _

Sakura chuckled. What a thought!

_What if… he likes Tomoyo? I hope I'll never find out… How old are you to be engaged? _

Sakura wondered as she continued to walk. "Sakura…"

She quickly turned around and saw Syaoran, breathing heavily. He stopped in front of her and took deep breathes. "You… you run fast!" Syaoran breathed out.

Sakura blushed and whispered, "You shouldn't have run after me." Syaoran stood up straight and smirked.

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand and began to run, pulling her along with him. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed. She loved the feeling but hated it at the same time.

"Syaoran…" Her voice was gone inside of the wind they were making. She loved the feeling of it against her swollen cheek. She wanted to desperately hold on to him forever!

_Syaoran… _

In seconds they were passing everything. The stores, the mansions, the houses; until they reached a secluded place.

"Syaoran, where are we?" Sakura asked gently as she looked around. Syaoran smiled and whispered, "I have a surprise for you."

Sakura looked at him curiously before he disappeared behind her. She felt his body heat against her back. A warm blush crept up her face. She felt his hands go against her _bare_ skin. Her breath was caught in her throat. His hands gently went up and down her arms. She felt a huge blush come up.

His covered chest came in contact with her covered back. His hot breath tickled her ear; his hands gently went up and down her skin, leaving tingles in his place.

"Syaoran…" She whispered softly and closed my eyes. "Shh." He whispered against Sakura's ear.

Before she knew it, his hands were now on her hips making their way up.

Sakura's mind was ringing, _what in the world is this hot boy doing?! _

He stopped moving his hands and she turned around and looked up at him. His eyes were closed, as though he was concentrating on something.

Her hands rested on his chest and she decided to move it up and down. His expression relaxed and he opened his eyes to look at her. He gave her shy smile.

He leaned down very slowly. Sakura felt herself go numb. He licked his lips and slowly came closer and closer until his lips were centimeters from hers.

"Syao…" Sakura muttered so softly only he could hear. "Sakura…" He mumbled back and the space between them disappeared as his lips went over her soft lips.

They stood there for a long time just lingering in this kiss that was so pure and happy, Sakura's numbness turned into a mushy mess.

He drew back for a second before kissing her gently on her lips again and Sakura seemed to forget how to stand, for she fell down to her knees. Syaoran kneeled down next to her and he looked at her in concern.

A small smile made it's way to both of their lips.

"Syaoran…" Sakura mumbled as his lips crashed down on hers, making them both fall so Sakura's back was to the floor and Syaoran's was on top of her. Their lips parted for a second before Syaoran again, crashed his lips down on hers.

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered again as his lips kissed her neck. She felt herself go into a happy state before tilting his head so his lips were dangerously above hers.

"Sakura please let me…" Before he could finish Sakura closed her eyes and waited.

He shifted until he was directly over her and not at an angle.

His lips went on hers again, but broke away and he began to kiss her neck softly but then grew confidence and began to suck hungrily.

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered as her eyes closed for pleasure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well! (Cough) I hope you all enjoyed:) For the last part, from 'Sakura looked at him curiously before he disappeared behind her.' And to the last sentence, I listened to Celine Dion- The power of Love. Only the beginning though. Well I recommend it while reading the last part. :) Ok well please review!!! If you have any ideas, comments, questions please let me know! Thanks for reading:)


End file.
